Life Happened
by pinkgoldpish
Summary: He can never fool you; you've known him for so long. You know his built, his style, his drink, his smile. PATRICK STUMP fanfic


You saw him again. You saw him that one rainy night...wearing his tux and his white mask. He can never fool you; you've known him for so long. You know his built, his style, his drink, his smile. It was him standing alone under the arc of the very old house. Moss and antiquity enveloped that dwelling of cold gray stones, even though the ambiance of the party ongoing was screaming the opposite. One day passed Valentine's Day and everyone was enjoying themselves, too absorbed in the festivity and merrymaking to notice him, noticing you. You passed that route many times before, but it was the first time you saw him there. It's been so long since the last time you've exchanged conversations, years ago since you last shared an embrace. The last time, it was raining as well, and you were both drenched because of the sudden downpour. You were about to go home and he held you one last time, for the last time.

"_I have to go. My mom's going to worry." Words left your mouth playfully, his laughter still ringing in your ears._

"_Not yet, stay. Please. I might never see you again." He looked at you with those blue-green eyes, piercing you with his stare. Pouting his lips; begging, pleading._

"_And why is that? You're gonna leave me, join the UN or something?" You joked, wishing with all your heart that he'll say no._

"_I met this guy at a book store, he's pretty cool. He wants me to join their band and they already got listed with a record label. You'll never know...we might become famous someday." He flashed his angelic smile, the one that won you over years ago when you first met him in class._

"_So.. You are leaving me?" He read the sadness in your voice, must have heard the breaking of your heart. He held you tight, but you held him tighter._

"_We'll still be friends! You'll always be my best friend! I just might not see you as often as we used too. Gonna be busy with band practice, you know? We'll still see each other, I promise." He said it more to convince himself than you. But you knew better, because you were leaving too._

_Your parents plan on transferring you to a private school that fall and you still haven't told him. It was too hard, too painful. You can't imagine not hearing his voice, not seeing his smile, not feeling his embrace. It's just not right._

"_I'll see you soon. I bet you're going to be great! Girls are gonna go crazy over you, I swear I can see it now." You then held his face in your hands and spoke as softly as you could in fear that your tears will betray you. "Just take care of yourself, ok? And...and Don't forget about me." You kissed him, tender and sweet. It lasted only for a while because you couldn't hold back your tears any longer, you sprinted back home, never looking back. You ran away from the boy who stole your heart with his smile then poured your heart out until there was nothing left._

_You did see him again after that, but he never saw you; always in a hurry, tired but happy. You transferred and he tried to call you many times but you just couldn't find the courage to answer, until finally he gave up. You've always been a coward when it comes to goodbyes._

Stealing glances, hoping not to get caught; for a quick moment, you stole time. He crossed the lawn, practically running to you. When he's finally close enough to you, he broke into a sprint. You welcomed him with open arms, setting down all the worries and forgotten promises. It's like you've turned back time, couple of teenagers having their reunion in the middle of the street.

"Hey! It's been forever! I've missed you!" he said, practically grinning from ear to ear.

"I've missed you too! But you can let go now, I think my brain's coming short of oxygen. Besides, what would the paparazzi think?" You hugged him back, drinking in that smell of his, mixture of cologne and memories of yesterday.

"Screw them. How have you been? How crazy is this, seeing you after all this years, it's like you've never changed!" He held you from an arm's length but not really letting go.

"You know, life happened. But look at you! You're the one who changed, where are those cheeks and sideburns?" You caressed his face, remembering that chubby boy from back home.

"Life happened." He answered, half mocking you but it sent you smiling anyway.

A woman with curly hair and beautiful smile then comes over and puts her hand on his shoulder. Her mask was pulled over her head which enabled you to see clearly the structure of her face. You've seen her before and you knew who she was.

"Hey hun, they're about to do karaoke, wanna come inside?" Elisa asked him but not really waiting for his answer, she turned to you. "Hello. I'm Elisa." She smiled at you, extending her arm, curiosity evident in her eyes.

"Oh, hi. I'm (Y/N)." You reached over to shake her. "Good to see you again Patrick. I'll be going now, my kids are waiting at home for their movie night."

"Oh, ok. Stay safe then, and...uh...see you around?" You then waved goodbye as you turn back to your reality. Too much time has passed by, too much.

As you walked away, you could hear him explaining to her that you and he used to best friends..."but life happened."


End file.
